creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MFluffums
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Has This Ever Happened To You? page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 21:59, March 31, 2012 !Doctor Was there a point to your comment or were you intentionally trying to start a controversy? Seriously lay off the drama. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 17:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews I don't believe there was any drama there. The only one who seems to be sparking drama is yourself. What I stated was simply my opinion on the board. MFluffums 17:12, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm not trying to start drama, I'm simply trying to do my unpaid full time job of helping administer this wiki. Your comments were not entirely inflammitory however they could be seen in that light. I'm just running with past experience and have seen entire shitstorms started from less. That's all. I don't normally take the time to write out a warning when I suspect actual shenanigans. I tend to reach for my trusty hammer. So anyway what i'm saying is, I don't think you're trying to start anything, just making it clear for future reference that much of our... younger... userbase would probably see something as simple as what you said, a clear and honest opinion as hateful and proceed to """"""troll"""""" you. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 17:19, April 2, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Oh, you're a hammerer? I always preferred lance myself. MFluffums 01:55, April 3, 2012 (UTC)